


回声

by JUNERABBIT



Category: junerabbit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNERABBIT/pseuds/JUNERABBIT





	回声

实际上是金赫奎先开始的，他把田野的头从自己颈窝处捞出来，拨了拨他的刘海，从眉心开始吻他，一夜没有喝水嘴巴上爆起一点干皮，有点扎，但田野也不躲。从眉心到眉骨到眼皮，仔细看田野不戴眼镜的话就能发现他的眼睛其实是一单一双，但他本身眼睛长得大，所以没有大小眼的困扰。金赫奎第一次发现的时候很是稀奇了一阵，单眼皮的半张脸是酷酷的田野，内里那个蜜糖似的小孩透过另外半边双眼皮向外界探了个头。金赫奎去吻他的双眼皮都甜丝丝的在淌蜜。鼻尖上碰一下，嘴巴叼住了慢慢的磨，不给氧气空间，一直要吻到他发出奶猫一样的哼哼，气呼呼的拍打自己才罢休。

田野这会儿脾气到上来了，翻了个身半个身子压到金赫奎身上，不依不饶的追上去咬了他喉结一口。“머해 iko진짜 아파.”其实不疼的，田野很小心的控制了力道，最多也就像是被一只凶点的猫咪挠了一下，但金赫奎对逗田野这件事乐此不疲，是装痛的一把好手。果然田野立马凑上来冲着那块地方呼呼的吹了两口气，“猫都是这样的。”金赫奎又感到田野的尾巴勾着他的手臂在摩挲。

他们做爱的习惯很好，不许内射要戴套，事后要及时清理，干净卫生，彼此又只有对方，因此不太担心什么疾病问题，田野连拉肚子都几乎没有过。金赫奎把手伸下去摸索，昨晚他们做的很克制，后面并没有因为过度使用而红肿破皮。还是用的那一瓶桃子味的润滑，湿漉漉的抹在穴口，昨晚刚刚使用过的地方很轻松的含进去一根手指，但内里还是紧的，那些肠肉经过一晚终于认出了他这位老朋友，这会儿都热情紧密的贴上来。金赫奎另一只手指在外面碾着那些褶皱慢吞吞的打着转儿，两根手指配合着撑开那个小洞，冷空气趁势钻进去，田野趴在金赫奎身上打了个颤，嘴巴紧紧的抿着，两个人上半身相贴的部分出了一层薄汗。

“빨리.”田野缓了缓神催促着，金赫奎一向前戏悠长，扩张做到极致，是好情人的典范。但田野这两年开始迷恋上一些性爱过程中的痛感和被征服，无意识的渴望金赫奎动作粗暴的对待他。他知道自己这样的心理有些扭曲，但是除了这种办法他不知道该如何向自己证明金赫奎是他的。16年底他没有开口留住金赫奎，那时候他甚至产生了些荒诞可笑的想法：“要是像那些小姑娘写的一样，自己真的有一块什么腺体，被金赫奎标记，是不是就能留住他了？”他手伸下去拢住金赫奎的性器套弄，那里很快兴奋起来，马眼里流出的液体沾了他一手，他反手把这些东西抹在自己腰间。他已经开始幻想自己被钉死在这根东西上，射进来的东西烫的他颤抖着高潮，那个时候金赫奎是完全属于他的，没有队友，没有俱乐部，没有赛区，没有比赛。

田野放在金赫奎身侧的手臂撑了点劲，跨坐到金赫奎身上。“It’s ok.你扶着我。”他示意金赫奎扶住他的腰，自己撑开后面，握着金赫奎的性器直挺挺的坐了下去。痛，但身体和内心都被填满。田野硬挺着自己不向前倒下去，颈线绷直，脚趾蜷缩，整个人像一只在狂风暴雨中兜满了的帆，脆弱也飘摇。他制止了金赫奎安抚他的手掌，不给自己留喘息的机会，先小幅度的摆着腰，然后开始大开大合的起坐，他清楚自己的内里，次次都瞄着那一点压下去，酸软也要硬撑，大口大口的深呼吸，忍过冲上头皮的舒麻，膝盖蹭在床单上被磨红了一片，应该是痛的，但被后面带来的快感完全遮盖，他感受不到。

金赫奎一只手开始在田野身上游走，抚弄颤抖的腰窝，绕到前面来在肚脐上打圈，往上揪住胸前的小颗粒揉捏，然后勾住他的脖子一把把他拉下来，这个动作让金赫奎有一种自己将一只不染的白天鹅拽进人间的罪恶感。他张嘴去吃田野的耳垂，感受到他明显的一崩，含含糊糊的笑出点声音：“iko.iko.”田野是很受不了金赫奎这样叫他的，音节咕哝着像一个个从耳朵里钻进他身体的棉花糖，他整个人都被甜果酱浸透，黏糊糊的粘在金赫奎身上。

金赫奎护着他的头翻转了两个人的位置，田野的身体柔韧性不高，瘦的骨节也张牙舞爪，这里那里都像是用锋利的直线组装起来的。金赫奎握着他的脚踝，沿着后跟的那一根筋轻轻的咬，田野拽过一只枕头来把脸埋进去，他很受不了这种暧昧缱绻的调情，偏偏金赫奎最擅长这样的小动作。他抬眼看田野，浑身都蒸腾着情欲的粉红，性器直立着暴露在空气中发颤，却还要害羞似的别过脸去，手里的小腿肚上只有薄薄的一层肉，金赫奎都不敢使劲，只细密的嘬吻，如同朝圣。

软烂的穴肉还在邀请他，龟头刚刚蹭过去就急不可耐的往里引，田野配合着金赫奎的动作收缩着，埋在他身体里的性器蛮横无理的冲撞，要连他的魂魄都一块撞碎了。他想伸手去兜住自己四散的灵魂，但金赫奎又拦住他的手放到自己脸上，他顺着金赫奎的眉眼摸索，不受控的哭出眼泪，伴随着的还有吞咽的喉咙，像是躲着许多蝴蝶，他张开嘴泄出一些呻吟，那些蝴蝶就扑棱着翅膀飞出来，在他身上撒下一层又一层的花粉，勾着金赫奎去亲吻他的皮肤。

他们的房间只开了一盏没什么作用的阅读灯，在外面是被阻断的天光大亮。


End file.
